The Night Before Life Goes On
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily is leaving for college. Aaron is staying in Virginia. Neither want her to leave. They hope to see each other again.


**The Night Before (Life Goes On)**  
>Prompt: The Night Before (Life Goes On)- Carrie Underwood<p>

**Sitting up on the roof,  
>Sneaking a smoke by the chimney.<br>Checking out the moon and the city lights.  
>He takes off his flannel shirt and drapes it around her shoulders.<br>He slides up behind her and holds on tight.  
>She says, "I don't want this night to end.<br>Why does it have to end?"**

An eighteen-year-old Emily sat on the roof. She wanted to be alone and it was calming sitting out in the night air.

Aaron was working for her mother at the time and surprisingly her mother supported their relationship. He noticed Emily was missing and he knew exactly where she was. He went out on the roof and sat beside her. He hugged her tight. He knew she didn't want to leave.

"Aaron, I can't leave you."  
>"I'll be here when you get back."<br>"I know, but I don't want to leave. Sure, I want to go to Yale. But I can't leave you. I'll miss you too much."  
>"I know, Emily. I'll miss you, too."<p>

**Tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10 Baton Rouge, LSU.  
>Eighteen years in her rear view.<br>He's got a Friday paycheck lined up,  
>Down the block, at daddy's shop.<br>It ain't much, but it's a job.  
>They've been dreading this moment all summer long.<br>The night before life goes on.**

Aaron didn't want Emily to leave either. He'd be staying and working in Virginia. She'd be a distance away. He wished he could see her everyday.

She would be leaving the next day. They'd been dreading this night all year long. They didn't want their time together to end. It seemed as though the summer flew by and they wouldn't be able to get it back.

**A tear falls off her cheek.  
>Right when it hits his arm, he says,<br>"Come on, baby, let's get out of here."  
>They take one last drive around town and,<br>Man, it already looks different.  
>He bangs the wheel and says,<br>"Life ain't fair.  
>This growing up stuff, man, I don't know.<br>I just don't wanna let it go."**

Emily began to cry. Aaron noticed this and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Come on, Emily. Let's get out of here. Take a drive with me."  
>"Okay." Emily said, standing up. She pulled Aaron with her out to the front yard.<p>

They got in his car and he drove them around the town. Aaron could tell by the look in her eye that it already looked different for Emily. "It's just different already." Emily said, holding back tears.

Aaron pulled over and slammed the wheel. He didn't want this all to end. It seemed like their lives were flying by and they didn't have any time to enjoy it. "Life isn't fair, Emily. I don't want you to go. I can't take this."

**Yeah, that's what my mama told me,  
>But I didn't wanna listen to no one.<br>And just like those kids,  
>I didn't want to listen to no one.<br>There's nothing you could do.  
>There's nothing you can say<br>Cause I know how it feels when love goes away.**

"Aaron, I'm going to miss you, too."

Aaron drove them home and Emily packed her bags. She would be leaving in the morning and they wouldn't have time to say goodbye the next day.

When Emily finished packing, Emily and Aaron said their final goodbye.

"Aaron, we'll see each other when I'm out of college. We'll be together again."  
>"I know, Emily. Good luck at Yale. You're gonna do great."<br>"Thanks. Well, goodbye, Aaron." She said, kissing him.|  
>"Goodbye, Emily."<p>

xxxxxx

Little did they know that ten years later, they would meet again. Under different circumstances, of course. Aaron had gotten married and Emily moved on. She didn't return home after college. She moved to DC and had her sights set on the FBI. Little did they know that they would be working together in the BAU.

**Cause tomorrow she'll be rolling down I-10 Baton Rouge, LSU.  
>Eighteen years in her rear view.<br>He's got a Friday paycheck lined up,  
>Down the block, at daddy's shop.<br>It ain't much, but it's a job.  
>They've been dreading this moment all summer long.<br>The night before life goes on.**


End file.
